1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of absorbing liquids in a floor mat. More particularly, it relates to a method of applying a mat to a floor of a hospital operating room or ambulatory surgery center for use in absorbing body fluids spilling onto the floor during a medical procedure and retaining such fluids for easy disposal.
2. Description of Prior Art
Liquid absorptive polymer materials are well known in the prior art as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,295,987 and 4,865,886. In addition, it is known to incorporate these polymers between paper or diaper cloth to make absorptive materials. The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,886 describes polymerizing acrylic acid monomers on prefabricated fibrous substrate to form a composite of the polymer derived from the monomer and said fibrous substrate. Crosslinking agents are then reacted with the polymer to form a liquid absorptive polymer.
The prior art composite materials are excellent vehicles for absorbing liquids, but are not designed to retain liquids when pressure, such as the weight of a person, is exerted on the absorbent materials.
A method for employing a self contained floor mat is needed which will absorb and retain body fluids in the floor mat even when there is the pressure of a standing person and prevent leakage of the body fluids during the disposal process.